Accpetance from someone unexpected
by Raidin
Summary: A NarutoXTenTen pairing. All Chapters have been edited and look decent! chapter five to be worked on and made as last chapter! (someday XD)
1. Return

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. This is a fanfic. Hey this is my first shot at a fanfic ever so give me a try!

Chapter1

The sun lazily rolled across the mildly hot spring day, only a few wispy clouds floating high in the sky were visible. But that was enough for Shikamaru to call it an R&R day. The lazy bum was thinking how troublesome being a Jounin was and when Temari would be visiting the leaf village again. His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar blond haired man stood over him.

"Hey long time no see Shikamaru." Naruto grabbed another bench and set it three feet from Shikamaru's.

"Aye, just got back from your first S-class mission I see?" Shikamaru grinned.

"Everyone was to think that it was just a rank C-class mission.... I see through that front of laziness, you know just about everything in this village." Naruto chuckled as the sun finally began to set and the sky turned a beautiful blood red color.

"I also know your extremely sad. Its been five years since you gave up on Sakura and you have not attempted to court any other girl. Did you even know that Hinata had strong feelings for you?" A passing butterfly with wings that held about every color possible landed on Shikamaru's out stretched hand, flexing its wings back and forth, light playing with its wings, seemingly glowing.

".....Yeah...I knew but I could never see her as anything more than a friend. I'm not sure why though...." Naruto thought back to the time when he had swore an oath to beat Neji and thought about when he had talked to Hinata before his match with Neji. He had said he liked people like her but he had only meant it, as a friend would have. Naruto began to sink in to a funk and Shikamaru saw it.

"Well at any rate we got to get you a girlfriend. Being alone gets old after a while. I mean its great to have friends and all but sometimes they just can't get close enough to fill the hole in the heart. Come with me I got someone in mind, she is cute and she can be very relaxing to be around." Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him down the stairs and out on to the street, were they started down toward the ramen bar.

"But first lets grab a bite to eat at the ramen bar, I have not eaten since breakfast." Naruto considerably cheered up and the bounce in his step returned, if not 100 but all the same.


	2. New found feelings?

Night had fallen by the time Shikamaru and Naruto had turned the corner to the ramen bar. Stars blanketed the sky, Each one twinkling brightly, each one placed in the sky with its own person to look after, but one seemed a little dim, fading away. Pulling his eyes away, Naruto shook his head and concentrated on the smell of ramen that waffled all the way down the street. His mouth began to water, as they got closer. Shikamaru pulled back the curtain and sat down, Naruto took a seat next to him and both ordered large bowls of ramen. As they waited, the curtain was pulled back again and Ten Ten walked in and took a seat four down on Naruto's side. Shikamaru looked up and called out to Ten Ten.

"Hey Ten Ten! Come join us! Cook! Another bowl of ramen!"

"Hey Shikamaru. Wow your finally back Naruto, how was your Crank mission? Oh, Cook I'll just have a cup of tea please!" Ten Ten took a seat on Naruto's side and they chatted about old times, Shikamaru brought up their first chuunin exam, when Naruto had beat Neji for being so mean to Hinata. Ten Ten blushed for a moment, taking a drink of her tea to cover her cheeks. Naruto was unaware of the blush; he was busy slurping up ramen. But Shikamaru noticed, and he thought.

_ Yes everything is working. But that idiot needs to stop stuffing his face and listen_!

Shikamaru coughed and started to go into more detail about Naruto's fight with Neji.

"Aye Naruto went all out and pulled out some crazy chakra to best Neji. That last attack totally surprised me, quite a tactic that even I would have not thought about."  
Naruto finally looked up from his bowl, the ramen and juice all gone.

"Yeah, He was very mean to Hinata back then, thinking that destiny is decided at birth. I couldn't stand it, so I had to show him that he was wrong with words and fists. Although now things have greatly improved between both the main house and the branch house" Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed with a content stomach. Shikamaru saw that it was time to set things up now while he could.

Yes, I'll just make an excuse and leave them both alone, suggest Naruto Walk Ten Ten home and leave the rest up to them both. Dam this is troublesome, but Naruto quite a guy and he done me favors before..

.  
"I apologize but I just remembered that my father wanted to talk to me about our next mission and I'm late. Naruto I'll leave things in your hands." Shikamaru got up and was about to start off when he leaned down and whispered to Naruto.

"Hey be a good man and walk Ten Ten home, I hear she has been slightly depressed ever since Neji made it clear that he did not want to pursue a relationship with her, which was last year, about the time you left for your recent mission." Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a slightly confused look but nodded his head to confirm that he would do it. Shikamaru tossed some money on the table and drew the curtain flap back

"This ones on me!" with that he left the two in silence.

Five Minutes Later

The full moon shined brightly, lighting the desolate streets of Kohona as the two walked toward Ten Ten's house. Naruto keep an even pace beside Ten Ten, hands clasped behind his head, looking up at the stars, that one dim star drawing his eyes. Ten Ten was looking at the ground, hands behind her back, thinking about weather she should talk to Naruto about the warm feelings she was getting from being around him. She was unsure if they were real feelings or just figments of her imagination. She thought back to the fight between Naruto and Neji. She felt her skin tingle and her stomach fill with butterflies as they neared her house on the North side of Kohona. Finally the emotions reached their peak as they reached her front gate and She had to say something.

"N-Naruto...ummm... thank you for taking me home"

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you around then!" Naruto turned to start off back down the street but Ten Ten grabbed his shoulder firmly but gently. Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Ten Ten looking toward the ground, her red cheeks easily visible in the starlight, the moon being blocked but a passing cloud.

"Ummm.. I was thinking it would be nice to meet again and have lunch or something. At the ramen shop, I had fun listening to you and hearing about your journeys...." Naruto was a bit shocked at such a request from Ten Ten but when the moonlight broke through a cloud and lit her face he saw a beauty that he had never noticed from her before. Her pale skin reflected the light like a smooth jewel and her eyes shinned so brightly that he could see his own reflection in them. Heat flowed through Naruto, not the heat of the warm night, but something he had not felt before. The heat of passion. Without turning around Naruto smiled, his sky blue eyes catching Ten Ten's.

"Sure I would like that too. How about tomorrow, lunch at the ramen bar?" Ten Ten nodded, unable to say anything more. Naruto reached up and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze letting it down and starting back down the street. Ten Ten's heart fluttered. She clenched her fists and held them against her chest smiling.

Up on a roof not so far away a shadowy figure crept back away from the edge of the roof, until he was out of sight. So troublesome.... he thought, but a smile crept on to his mouth and Shikamaru vanished is a maelstrom of green leafs. Up in the sky that one dim star seemed to brighten just a bit...


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3

Noon

The streets of the service section in downtown Kohona were busy as usual. Women bartered with merchants and street vendors, trying to beat down their prices. It was a typical day in the ninja village. Amidst all the chaos Ten Ten stood underneath the town clock, wearing, (whatever she usually wears, just adult size.) The young divine looking ninja looked at her watched for the fifth time. 11:55. A sweat drop appeared behind her head.

_ I need to clam down...but I'm so excited! I never saw such a gentle look in anyone before last night. His crystal blue eyes just seemed...so compassionate_. A soft tap on Ten Ten's shoulder spooked her, turning sharply, she saw Naruto standing behind her with his usual wide grin. Ten Ten quickly regained her composure and put on a semi-stern face.

"Sorry But the opportunity was too tempting. Forgive me please?" Naruto put on a puppy dogface and looked like he was about to cry and whine. Such a look was too much for Ten Ten, Her face softened.

"I'll forgive you this time...but I won't be so quick to forgive you next time! Come on it hot out here and I'm starving." Naruto nodded his head vigorously and the pair walked over to the ramen shop. Naruto pulled back the curtain for Ten Ten and let her through first. They sat down at the long table and Naruto hailed the cook after asking what Ten Ten wanted. "Cook I'll have my usual and a miso ramen with two glasses of tea!" They sat in silence for a few minutes, adjusting to each other's presence. Finally Naruto, being energized with a bottomless energy started talking.

"How have your missions been going? I heard from Hokage that you have been reviewed to be assigned to ANBU." Two steaming hot bowls of ramen were set down in front of them along with a glass of tea. Naruto thanked the cook and turned back to Ten Ten.

"Most of my missions have been completed with little or no problems at all. But please lets talk about something else. We deal with missions and military almost everyday. Hmmm tell me about Mr. Tazuna and the bridge he built." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah that old guy was really something, and so was his grandson Inari. Mr. Tazuna built the bridge to connect the Island he lived on to the main land. Their economy was poor and the bridge would create more trade. The bridge symbolized the islander's courage. Inari was a young kid who showed the islanders that someone would stand up to the evil Gato, who had taken economic control of the island."

"Wow, I wish I could have been there to see the bridges completion."

"There was quite a celebration at the opening. The entire island was there." The soup had finally cooled down enough to eat with out burning, and they ate in silence.  
Fifteen minutes later

Naruto paid for the for the meal and once again pulled back the curtain for Ten Ten first walking over to a bench and sitting down next to each other. "Would you like to go somewhere else?" Naruto ran through some ideal places but he waited for Ten Ten's response before adding his own. "Ah, how about we go to-" The ramen shop suddenly ignited in to a fiery inferno, glass shattered and a flaming cook plowed through the burning curtains and threw himself in to the pond across the street. His screams echoing throughout the entire service section. Naruto was thunderstruck for a split second before coming to his senses. "NOOOOOOOOO!!! MY ramen shop!!!" A malicious chuckle reverberated from the burning rooftop. Heads whirled toward the roof and there stood a demon. It's skin was red in hue, ram type horns protruding from the top of his skull. A black cloak covered most of his body but was parted a little in the front. Simple black leather pants and black chain mail adorned him. As he spoke it sounded as if bones were being grinned and blood was added as a lubricant.

"I have come for my brother." HE raised his demonic hand and pointed straight at Naruto's stomach.


	4. Heartbreak

Chapter 4

"Brothers.....?" Naruto stared at the blue haired demon. With no warning whatsoever the demon attacked. Flying in with a solid one hundred- eighty degree spin kick. Naruto ducked down to the left and planted his hands down on the ground, sending both feet straight into the demon's hideous face, and sent him flying into a small merchant's cart, utterly destroying it. A low chuckle floated from the wreckage and the demon rose.

"My, I seem to have underestimated you. That kick wasn't half bad. My brother's charka must have leeched in to your own system a little bit. But that will not save your skin. I'm an elite demon! Just below my brother's status. You don't stand a chance." Naruto smirked. With movements fluid like a fox Naruto pulled out a kunai and twirled it once.

"Big talker for some-Thing that just got it's head kicked in to a cart." Naruto charged head on into the sinister demon, thrusting the kunai at it's neck. It caught Naruto by the hand and flung him behind his back, sending Naruto for a swim in the pond. The demon chuckled again.

"You think that a piece of metal will do me in? how ridic-" He never finished . The exploding tag on his left leg incinerated his limb.

"ARGHHHHHH! YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND USE IT FOR A LIQUOR SKIN!" Naruto "climbed" on to the surface of the water, using his charka to stand on the surface as if it were solid.

"Naw, but the exploding tag might do the trick." Naruto wiped away a little blood from the corner of his left lip. To Naruto's surprise, the demon laughed. Then his surprise turned to shock when the demon's leg regenerated. The low chuckle became howl of insidious laughter.

"Laugh at this! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" Two clones appeared at Naruto's side. He held out his hands and both created Rasengans in each hand. The demon raised an eyebrow as Naruto drove the left Rasengan in to the ground. The power ripped through the ground and went straight for the demon. With ease it jumped and landed on a nearby roof, with a grin on it's face, which soon disappeared when he saw that Naruto had just appeared at his right, the remaining Rasengan heading for his skull. With speed that defied logic, the demon slapped away Naruto's hand that held the Rasengan, breaking the hand in the process. Naruto went spinning and he fell right off the roof. The Rasengan hit the ground and created an immense crater. The demon slouched forward, chuckling deeply.

"Is that the best the Hidden leaf village has to offer? It is quite sad, there was such better prey before my brother was sealed. How times can-" Four shurikens embedded themselves in his chest. It slowly turned it's head and saw that Ten Ten had finally stepped in to the fight.

"You think yourself worth my time? You are so weak that even if I were to tap you head it would crumble."

"I won't forgive you! You hurt Naruto!"

"Aw, so your in love with the runt? I think I will give you the pleasure of being killed slowly by my hand." Ten Ten stepped back, falling into a defensive stance. Yet it was no use. The demon was just too fast. He appeared in front of her while she was still looking at the illusion he had left on the roof. She was able to snap out of it as the demon's clawed hand shot for her throat. Yet it never landed. A huge red clawed demon hand smashed the cloaked monster right in to the ground. Ten Ten flew back from the aura of the huge limb. She sat up and looked to were it came. Her eyes widened in shock as the arm was coming all the way from the crater in which Naruto had been beat in.

The struggling demon screamed. All the bones in his body were broken. And his demon power was not regenerating.

_What the hell?! There's no mistaking this claw. It Kyuubi's!! The Hell!?_

The gigantic claw lifted slowly, the demon unable to move at the moment. Ten Ten was thunderstruck unable to move her limbs. Instead of moving herself the monstrous hand moved over to her and gently pushed her aside, with tender care.

"Stand back Ten Ten....I...cannot control myself for too...long.." The voice was not even remotely Naruto's, although the sound came from the hole were he was. The arm which was Kyuubi's retracted in to the hole, The evil aura subsiding, but not completely.

A hand grabbed the edge of the crater and Naruto pulled himself out. His face towards the ground, a red demonic glow surrounded his body. Ten Ten threw aside her fear and rushed toward Naruto but He raised his hand to stop her

.  
"....." Naruto's ragged breathing steadied after a few seconds and he finally raised his head. Blood red cat eyes met Ten Ten's.

"N-Naruto...what's happened to you?"

"Hehehe...had to use one of my aces…_coughs up blood_ Guess you'd have never known. Sorry you had to find out like th-" Naruto stopped mid sentence at the sound of the demon stirring.

"You think is this over? You little puke faced punk. I'm going to rip my brother straight from your stomach!! My body has healed as it always will, You can't beat me!!!" Just as he finished his last words he threw himself at Naruto, fire igniting in both clawed hands. Naruto turned toward the oncoming danger and lifted his arms, his broken hand already healed from the Kyuubi's power. A few feet above Naruto two enormous black clouds separated by several feet appeared. On Naruto left the same giant red demon hand shot out and snatched the enraged on coming demon in mid-air. It struggled with all it's might and succeeded in nearly forcing open the hand but it was in vain. The black nails of the Kyuubi's hand pierced through the armor and into the body of the demon. Horrendous screams rippled through the Hidden leaf village. Blood rained down splattering on Naruto, soaking his usual orange outfit. With the still screaming demon in the massive hand, it drew near the other black cloud. The nearly lifeless demon lifted its head with it's remain strength and saw two flaming red eyes peering from the darkness.

"Bro..ther....you...have come.....to help....Me?" A malevolent laugh rang out, a laugh that stole the warmth from every person in the village, man, woman, or child.

"Help you? I never liked you. Always a knife ready to stab any one in the back. No no. This kid here...I've decided to lend my charka in exchange for small favors. But this I'll do for free. This I will take much pleasure in killing you!"

"Wait! Broth-!" Faster than he could speak The demon was shoved inside the cloud and the sound of flesh being ripped away and bones snapping resonated in the village. Both clouds vanished in to nothing. Naruto's ragged breathing seemed the only sound that indicated anything lived in the surrounding area. Everyone was thunderstruck. None had the courage nor the will to even move from their spot, fearing somehow the Kyuubi would come back. Naruto looked around and examined Ten Ten's face. All he saw were what looked liked fear filled eyes, it was hard to tell because his own blood was hampering his vision; running in to his eyes. Sadness welled up with in his heart. He knew not a single person in the village would even want him to stay there. The cold stares and rough words behind his back had begun to ease up after he had brought back Sasuke all those years back. Everyone had finally begun to accept him as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. But as he looked in to one person's eyes after the next he knew everything was lost. Finally Naruto turned back to Ten Ten and spoke one simple sentence. His sorrow clear in each word.

"Sorry I ruined our date." Naruto turned and leapt on to a roof of an apartment complex and disappeared


	5. Acceptance

This chapter is for kashisenshey.( you know why.)

Tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheeks. It was like a dam had broke from too much repair and the steady beating of the hammers had finally smashed it for good. The green leafs of Kohona swiftly passed as he headed in a random direction away from Kohona. He had to get away and go somewhere, Anywhere but Kohona.

_'I've got to get away! Got to stop the pain.... too much...always too much. They had even begun to like me. I was on my way to grasping my dreams of Hokage! I can't start over again! No! If I start from the beginning I'll be in the dark again.... That place...NOOOOO!'_

"ARGH!!!!" Naruto had finally stopped, his dulled senses coming back; he had not cared about anything but getting away from that place, and clutched his head trying to stop the memories from cutting his soul to ribbons. He jumped down from the trees and staggered forward, landing roughly. Naruto slammed his head on to the nearest tree drawing blood from his forehead, his head protector cutting in to him. Naruto leaned in to the tree. Blood began trickling down and fell into his eyes, blurring everything.

The snap of a twig made Naruto's head snap toward the source. Even though everything was blurry Naruto recognized that it was Ten Ten, her pink top easily visible.

"Naruto...."

"Why are you here? I don't think you want to be around a demon..." Naruto's voice sounded angry and hurt. Ten Ten walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened in shock.

'What's she doing? She knows that I have the demon in me. But why is she holding me like this...she feels so warm. This feeling make me want to hold her back but when she comes to her senses she will run... I just know! Only two people never ran! Ikura and Kakashi sensei never ran cause they understood what really happened...'

"Why are you doing this? I am a demon...."

"Your not a demon...you are Naruto..." smiling sadly Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Six years ago I would agree with you but it's not that simple anymore. The demon and I are slowly but surly becoming one. One day we will become one entity. I don't know what will happen then...will that being have my memories? Or will his mind be a clean slate...perhaps that will be best...I won't have to remember all my pain..." Ten Ten's heart was on the edge breaking. The pain and sorrow in Naruto voice was so sharp. With out thinking Ten Ten turned Naruto around and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened at this.

_'What the!? She's kissing me? Her lips are so soft.... and taste so good.... what does them mean though? Does she care at about what's going to happen to me?'_

"Ten Ten...?!"

"Hush...if you will let me I will help you dull the pain..." Ten Ten kissed Naruto gain this time her tongue slipping out and into Naruto's mouth, exploring until she found his own and started to play with it. Naruto soon complied and danced with Ten Ten's tongue with his own. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ten Ten and clasped his hands, resting them on her lower back. Finally they broke for air, both pulling away a few inches. A string of saliva hung between them and was slowly breaking. Ten Ten brought up her left hand and caught at Naruto lip and wrapped it around her finger and brought it to her mouth, sucking it dry. Naruto's cheeks blushed at her actions. Ten Ten started to unbutton her sleeveless pink jacket, reveling a simple white tank top which fast followed the pink jacket on the ground. Naruto looked down at Ten Ten's wrapped breasts. Ten Ten reached and grabbed for Naruto's hands and placed them on her back, so he could begin unwrapping them while she nibbled on his neck. Naruto swiftly undid the clamp and loosened the gauze. Ten Ten breast's spilled out, they were far larger then she let on.

_'Wow these must be D-cups!'_ Naruto let the gauze fall at their feet and stared at Ten Ten's nicely filled mounds. Ten Ten giggled.

"It seems you know one of MY little secrets now..." Ten Ten's voice was full of hunger and yearning, making Naruto become stiff. Naruto blushed crimson as his other self rose and pressed against Ten Ten's lower abdomen. It was Ten Ten's turn to blush as she felt his warmth right through their clothing. Naruto stared in to Ten Ten's eyes for a moment, lost with in their depths. Ten Ten stared back and saw the pain in his eyes slip away. Naruto finally came back to himself and pulled off his jacket and t-shirt and began undoing his belt. Ten Ten attacked Naruto's mouth again, her tongue wiggling deeper in to her lover's mouth. Naruto's pants hit the ground and Ten Ten let her own down too. Her black-laced panties now visible. Naruto's hands slid down Ten Ten's back all the way down, stopping down on her rear, one hand on each cheek squeezing firmly. Ten Ten pulled her head back a few inches and grinned as she slowly leaned in and started kissing his neck and worked her was down his chest. She stopped at his belly button and set herself on her knees, her head in front of Naruto's bulging underwear. Naruto looked sideways and a slightly blushed. Ten Ten took no notice as she was giving into her curiosity. She had never been with a man before. Without further hesitation Ten Ten slid Naruto's boxers off. Her eyes widened at his size.

_'Oh my...he must be...quick calculating...ten inches!'_ Naruto shifted a bit and brought Ten Ten back from her thoughts and back to her burning lust. Leaning forward she slowly kissed his tip and worked her down to his base and back up several times. Naruto shivered from the pure pleasure of her touch, the heat in his other self already on the verge of releasing.

"Ten Ten...I'm...I'm...almost there..."

"Mmmm...alright..." Ten Ten finally brought Naruto's rod into her mouth and worked her head back and forth, placing a perfect suction around him. Naruto let out a loud groan signaling that he was going to release. Ten Ten let off and worked Naruto's shaft with both hands until he released. Ten Ten found herself splattered with a large amount of creamy whitish substance. Naruto's breathing was becoming stable again and he looked down at Ten Ten, who was licking her lips clean.

"Wow you sure had a lot to give. Hehehe Let me go wash myself and we can resume hmmm?" The last word from her lips sounded very pleasing to Naruto. Ten Ten walked over to a small stream and bent down to wash her face and hair. Naruto Leaned back against the tree at his back and sighed contently.

_'This is so wonderful. Ten Ten has accepted me for who I am and not for what I am not. I'm so lucky...'_ Ten Ten stepped lightly back over and pressed herself against him, her face clean and dry but her hair a bit damp. The wetness caught in the sun and gave her brown hair a reddish tone. Naruto was totally amazed by her beauty. She was everything He could have wished for in a lover. She was stunningly beautiful and she did not care about the demon inside him.

_'I have to tell now...before I become one with Kyuubi...'_

"Ten Ten...I never thought anyone from out generation would accept me if they found out about the fox demon inside of me...But you did and now...before I become one with the Kyuubi...I love you so much that my heart would break if you left me. I would not be able keep myself sane like I have since I have known about the Kyuubi. So please...Don't leave me alone..." Ten Ten was speechless for a moment. Naruto had just declared his love for her and was waiting for her reply. Tears crept from her eye and started to stream down her cheeks. 

"Naruto I will never Leave, because I love you with not only my heart but my body, mind, and soul. I would break too if you left. But even though you think you might disappear when you become one with Kyuubi. I know somehow that you will remain and we can still be with one another..." Naruto's heart was bursting with happiness. She had said she loved him too and she would not leave him. Nothing could make him happier. Ten Ten reached down and rubbed his groin, instantly making him hard again (well ALMOST anything.) Naruto felt his body heat up again as she fondled him. Naruto looked down at the ground and thought that they would get way to dirty if they made love on the bare ground so he did the next best thing. Naruto bent down and picked up his jacket and spread it out. He had grown quite a lot since he was 12 and it showed. His jacket would be enough for them. Naruto grasp Ten Ten's hand and gently pulled her down alongside him. Ten Ten slid herself on top of Naruto and spread her two lips open for him. Naruto guided her down slowly as he entered her. The feeling was almost more than Naruto could handle he almost came right then and there.

"Naruto...please go easy...I've never been with a man before..." Ten Ten blushed furiously as she told Naruto she was a virgin.

"Alright, I would never want to hurt you in anyway..." Naruto went even slower as Ten Ten stifled a grunt of pain, her face slightly scrunched from the pain down inside of her. Naruto finally had gone all the way inside and started to slowly thrust in to her. Ten Ten groaned from a mix of pain and pleasure the pain was subsiding but it was still hurting her. She bent down and laid herself onto Naruto, who wrapped his arms around her back as he did all the work. Ten Ten rested her head next to his as she felt the pain slip away and give way to even more intense pleasure. The feeling Naruto was getting was both intense pleasure but he was also worried for Ten Ten. But his worries were soon eased when Ten Ten sat back up and smiled. She started to move up and down faster and harder with him. Naruto flashed his famous fox grin and sped up, giving way to Ten Ten's first climax. Naruto Wanted to come right then but held back. He wanted to make it last longer for her. He wanted to give her even more.

Naruto held his arms out for Ten Ten to fall in and she obeyed. Naruto increased his speed as he kissed Ten Ten, their tongues playing and twisting around with each other, and wrapped his arms lightly around her back. Ten Ten's breast pressed on to Naruto which made it all that much harder for him not to release. Ten Ten moaned louder in between breaths, telling Naruto that she almost ready again. Naruto eased up and went deep and slow, making Ten Ten moan with extreme pleasure. Ten Ten sat up sharply as she let out a scream, reaching her climax again. That was all Naruto could handle. He reached the boiling point and thrusted all the way inside of her and came inside of her. Ten Ten nearly clasped but Naruto guided her down next to him, setting her in the crook of his arm. Ten Ten laid her head on his chest and fell fast asleep. Naruto was tired as well but reached over and grabbed his belt with his survival pouch and pulled out a thin but warm blanket, placing it over himself and Ten Ten. Naruto tired to stay awake longer but his body would not listen. His eyes slowly closed and he joined Ten Ten in his dreams...


	6. Most percious

Disclaimer: Yeah we all know none of us here on FF don't own shit.

Ten Ten's body shined from the lamps' glow, the light sheen of sweat glistened on her body as she thrust her hips down onto Naruto's manhood. The two embraced each other as they became one in mind, body, and soul. Soft music played faintly in the background.

_Jack Black-Lets get it on _

_I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then come on, oh come on  
Let's get it on, oh baby  
Let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on  
Sugar, let's get it on _

Naruto brought his lips to ten ten's and her parted accordingly, she intertwined her with his, dancing inside his mouth. Ten Ten felt as if the core of her being was set ablaze, that was the only was to describe her pure elation.

"Naruto-kunnnn…MmmmmOooo…your sooo nice."

"Ten-chan, you've made me so happy. I want to make you just as much. So please let me."

Smoothly Naruto slid Ten Ten onto her back and began thrusting anew with more passion if it where possible. Ten Ten wrapped her legs around Naruto's back loosely; each thrust was a wave of intense fiery pleasure spreading warmth through her entire body.

(Hours later)

A barely audible snore told Naruto that his lover was soundly asleep, her head and arm draped across his chest, the slow rhythmic rise and fall of his chest rocked her gently. Startling blue eyes stared up at the ceiling reflecting. Naruto almost couldn't believe, he had found the one person who would be his, the woman of his dreams.

"_She's so beautiful…her smile feels me with warm sensation I never thought I would feel…she is my most precious person…" _ Sleep finally crept on him and got him while he wasn't looking.

The two lovers thought nothing in this world could come between them, but is a unwavering force and the men in black and red cloaks had different ideas, especially one such man with red eyes, standing outside in the street below…

Author's Notes: Some might be wondering why this chapter is so short, other might be wondering why I have not update in such a longgggg time. As we all know life takes it unsuspecting turns and I found myself standing on yellow footprints. Its been a year and a few days since I've joined the United States Marine Corps and I like what I'm doing this being the reason I hav't updated. Things have slowed down enough for me to pick-up on writing again and be sure to expect more to come I merely wanted to put this out to let people know I have not given up. Please enjoy this short tease and read my other stories as well I highly appreciate any and all comments good or bad, they both help. Until the next chapter I bid you a good time.

Sincerely

Raidin


End file.
